Cheating Hearts
by Anime-Pie12
Summary: Sakura and Li were the cutest couple at Tomoeda High until a new girl named Hailyn comes and Sakura finds Li cheating. Will true love conquer all or will they tear apart. CHAPTER 2 is up!finally
1. Default Chapter

1Anime-Cardcaptors Sakura

author-animepie12

Pairings-SxS ExT

Summary :Sakura and Syoaran were the cutest couple in Tomoeda High until a new girl named Hailyn comes and Sakura finds Li cheating. Will true love conquer all or will they tear apart?

A/N: hey guys! Im soo excited to be writing this fanfic because I just love cardcaptors! Especially li! Please REVIEW! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Enjoy here's the first chapter of Cheating Hearts.

Cheating Hearts:Arrival

alarm clock rings-

"Monster! Get Up! Dad's driving you to the airport to pick up Tomoyo!"

"Shut up! I'm getting up, and im not a monster!

Sakura got up and yawned

"Well better get ready"

She took a shower and dressed up. She released her hair from a ponytail and began to comb it through. Letting loose her short auburn hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror then saw the reflection of a chestnut haired boy. She smiled.

"Sakura, you ready?"asked her father as he opened the door.

"Yea dad, ready"

They left for the car and after an hour drive they arrived at the airport. Sakura and her dad walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, do you know when flight 183 arrives?"

"Yes, it should be arriving any minute now" the man said

They thanked him and took a seat

"SAKURA, SAKURA!"

"TOMOYO!" they ran towards each other and shared a hug

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" They ended their hug and Tomoyo greeted Fukijita

"hi Mr. Kinomoto!"

"Hello Tomoyo, its nice to see you again. Let me take your bags and we'll be on our way...uh where are your bags?"

"Over there" she pointed to ten bags

"which one?" "all of them"

Fukijita sweat dropped

After a struggle with taking bags to the car. They finally got home.

"Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura pulled her up the stairs to her room.

"I still can't believe you're here!"

"I know!..nice room"

"Thanks, I'll tell my dad to bring your stuff up to your room later."

"Whoa...who's the cutie?"she held a picture of a amber eyed boy

"Oh, that's Li you'll meet him tomorrow"

"Oh...can't wait"

"Don't get any ideas Tomoyo!"

"Don't tell me! Sakura a boyfriend?" She squealed "Tell me everything!"

"Oh Tomoyo I'll tell u later"

"No way, spill"

"alright, alright"

"WOW! That is soo romantic!"

"Yea, he's a real a sweet guy"

"You love him don't you?

"Yea..I think I do"

a knock on the door-

Fukijita comes in "Sakura, Tomoyo dinner's ready"

"We'll be right down dad"

They went downstairs and sat down for dinner.

"Mmmm...noodles!" Sakura and Tomoyo quickly dug in

"So Tomoyo you excited to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yea I am so looking forward to it"

"yea! It'll be just like old times."

After dinner, Sakura helped Tomoyo with her bags to her room.

"Well that's the last one."

"Thanks"

"Well, might as well help you unpack." They started to unpack the suitcases.

"Wow Tomoyo, you sure do have a lot of nice clothes."

"Thanks, but don't think they're all mine. I bought some stuff for you too!"

Tomoyo handed Sakura a bag of clothes

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo thanks!" She gave her friend a hug.

"Well we better get to bed, you must be tired from your flight, and well we got to go to school tomorrow."

"Goodnight" Sakura smiled

"night" Tomoyo laid on her bed.. Sakura turned off the light and headed for her own room. She jumped on her bed and laid own.

She thought of her dear Li. "Goodnight Li...I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

1Cheating hearts

A/N: what's up guys! Sorry I haven't updated I've just been really caught up with school and finals..but im back!(audience claps) 'bows' well now enjoy chapter 2 of cheating hearts: Meeting

I'm gonna tell u ahead of time that this chapter is really short! Sorry I have to brainstorm!

And oh yea I forgot! I do not own ccs..although I wish I owned Li syoaran cause he's soo cute!

Anyways here's "Meeting"

Chapter2:Meeting

"Sakura..Sakura" Tomoyo whispered along her bedside

-Eyelids open-

"What? What? What happened?"

"Sakura calm down it's just me"

Sakura realized it was only Tomoyo

"Sakura get up its 8:00 already"

She slowly got up, stretched and headed for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and got in the shower to wash her hair.

"Hey Sakura I took out some of the new clothes I bought for you to wear"

"Yea ok thanks Tomoyo"

She soon got out of the shower and stared at Tomoyo with amazement.

"Wow Tomoyo you look great"

"Well I do want to make a good impression."

She wore a pink tank top with beaded flowers and a short black denim skirt. Her hair was loose and she braided small proportions of her hair.

"Now we must work on you!"

Sakura dressed into a red top with the words cherry baby across it. A pair of dark blue jean capris and red and white sneakers. Tomoyo tied her hair into a ponytail which she curled except for 2 pieces in the front.

"wow sakura now u look sooo kawaii"

Sakura turned to look in the mirror and stared in amazement. Not believing who she saw was her.

"Alright sakura, we can't stay here looking at you all day! Let's go!"

AT school

As sakura and tomoyo came in everyone looked at them including all the boys who were whistling at the two. At a near by locker there was a boy with chestnut brown hair. Sakura walked up to him and put her hands over his eyes

"Guess who"

The boy turned around

"Hey you" he hugged her and kissed her on the lips gently

"Wow you look great" he complimented her

"Thanks sweetie" they kissed again

"Kmph kmph" tomoyo coughed to try to get their attention

"Oh sorry tomoyo. Li this is tomoyo the one I told you about"

He went to let out hi hand for a shake..but tomoyo just grabbed him and gave him a hug

"Aww come here...its good to finally meet you"

Li all embarrassed looked at sakura

Sakura just laughed.

A boy with blue hair walked over to the group.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Eriol"

tomoyo looked at eriol up and down.

Tomoyo kind of pushed sakura and li aside and went right in front of eriol

"Hi im tomoyo"

"Umm... hi" eriol blushed he seemed to like tomoyo

Tomoyo leaned in and pecked him on the lips

"C'mon sakura lets go"

Before leaving Sakura kissed Li and said their "I love you's"

After the two girls walked away, eriol was still stunned and frozen.

"Hello…eriol you there?" Li waved his hand in front of his face

Eriol realized li was talking to him

"Oh…yeaa. Sakura's friend sure is- (trying to think of a word) friendly."

"Yea

Well let's get to class."

in class

Li and Sakura sat next to eachother...as always and across from them are tomoyo and eriol. Tomoyo keeps looking at eriol and he kept blushing. Li and Sakura giggled at this.

Everyone was talking and up and about in the class until the teacher; Mr. Kumara came in.

"Ok ok sit down everyone"

Everybody sat in their seats and became quiet.

"First off I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Hailynn"

Hailynn had long blonde hair and blue eyes. All the boys stared at her in aw.

"Hi, nice to meet you all" she smiled

She looked around the class and stopped at Li

'Who is that' she thought

'I'll find out soon, and soon he'll be mine'

"Hailynn you will sit next to Li. Li raise your hand"

Li raised his hand

'Perfect. This will be easier than I thought'

She walked down the aisle to the seat and winked at Li.

Li didn't seem to notice but Sakura sure did.

Srry that was short guys!(tomato throwing) But I promise that the nxt one will be longer

please keep reading and reviewing

if u want me to email you when I update just give me your emails.

C u next chapter!


End file.
